Far Away
by angelrider93
Summary: ONESHOT SongFic: Draco screwed up and this is his last ditch effort to win back the girl he loves. Summary sucks but pleae read it anyway DMHG


Ok Basic Summary: Draco screwed up and lost his girlfriend because of his pride and being an ass. This is his last ditch effort to win her back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of ots characters, nor do i own or have any rights to the song that i have used in this fic!

* * *

**

Far Away

"Draco man you're crazy" Blaise Zabini scoffed at his best friend,

"Gee thanks Zabini, nice vote of confidence that you have for me there" Draco Malfoy replied sarcastically,

"Hey I'm just telling it how I see it! This is way out of character man, a Slytherin wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this, and a Malfoy definitely wouldn't" Blaise retorted,

"Look Blaise you said that you would help me with this, we have been at it for the last few weeks to get it right, you can't back out on me now"

"Yeah, but I still don't see why you have to go to these extremes"

"Because I have tried everything else, and I'm desperate" Draco snapped,

"Alright sheesh, don't get your boxers in a twist" Blaise grumbled. Draco ignored him while he continued to pace up and down. When his name was called Draco turned to Blaise,

"Show time!" then he and Blaise walked through the curtain in front of them.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the muggle microphone that stood in the centre of the stage, casting a quick glance over his shoulder he saw that Blaise was already positioned in front of his microphone. Taking a deep breath Draco turned to face the crowd gathered in the great hall to watch the annual Hogwarts talent show,

"Ok this is by far the most embarrassing thing that I have ever done, and as good ole Zabini behind me has pointed out the most out of character thing I have ever done as well. This song is dedicated to someone and she knows who she is. I spent ages going through all these muggle songs until I found one whose lyrics matched what I wanted to say" Draco stated to the crowd. As he waited for the first bars of the song to start he searched the crowd for the one whom he was humiliating himself for. He couldn't see her but he knew that she was there. As the opening bars of the song started to play he took a breath and got ready to sing.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

Draco could see her move out of the crowd at the back of the room and towards the centre. She didn't approach the stage but stood there listening to him sing the words that he should have been able to say but couldn't. Draco looked straight into her eyes as he sang the chorus.

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Draco could hear Blaise in the background, following his cues and backup singing to his lead. Draco kept up his eye contact with her as he continued to sing.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Draco watched as she slowly approached the stage slowly, her eyes glistening with tears. She stopped about 15 feet from the stage directly in front of him,

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Draco closed his eyes and sang the next few lines as he remembered the moment when he realized that he couldn't live without her.

_So far away (Draco)_

_So far away (Blaise)__  
Been far away for far too long (Draco)_

So far away (Draco)

_So far away (Blaise)  
Been far away for far too long (Draco)  
But you know, you know, you know  
_

Draco opened his eyes again and immediately locked his gaze back to hers.

_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

_  
That I love you_

_I love you (Blaise)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you_

_I forgive you (Blaise)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing (Blaise)  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it (Blaise)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep Breathing (Blaise)_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it (Blaise)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

Draco removed the microphone from the stand, jumped off the stage and approached her as he sang the last few lines.

_Keep breathing (Blaise)_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep Breathing (Blaise)_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

As the song ended he stood in front of her. He saw the tear tracks streaking down her cheeks and drew her into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Hold on to me and never let me go" he whispered into her ear. Draco pulled back slightly so he could look into her shimmering coffee colored eyes,

"I love you Hermione!"

"I love you too Draco" Draco smiled softly then lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a sweet kiss full of all the love that he had never been able to express to her in words.

Neither of them paid any attention to the rest of the students and staff who had burst into applause.

The Slytherin Prince had won back the heart of his Gryffindor Princess.

* * *

Ok please read and review, this is my first attempt at a song fic. I thought that it should be Draco's turn to sing for Hermione since i have read quite a few where Hermione sings for Draco. I have several other ideas for songfincs that are coming up so please keep you eye out for them, they are all Dramione fics but with different themes, from memory this is the only fluffy one. Well i hope that you like it.


End file.
